


THE MOON

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College Student Alec Lightwood, College Student Magnus Bane, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Party, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Swimming, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Not because it's difficult, we don't dare, but because we don't dare, it's difficult.Quote from Lucius Annaeus Seneca - Roman politician, poet and philosopher* 4 BC, † 65
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718071
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	1. Changes are needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).



> An abandoned boat sits rocking gently in the lazy waves lapping against the shore of a cove. The moon rises high on the horizon as two wolves sit singing to her in the distance.
> 
> The Moon asks you to embrace your wild. Which is why it is fitting to so commonly be represented in part by a wolf or a dog, howling. Animals have no preconceived notions or self-consciousness. They don’t care about how they look to others. They don’t feel embarrassment or shame. The Moon asks you to be more like them, to dig into the things that you bury down deep out of fear of looking stupid or because of ego. Let yourself go a little mad and howl at the moon.

"Aleeeec, pleeeeeease!" 

"Nooo, Magnuuus." Alec pleaded as hard as Magnus begged. 

"Show a little spontaneity."

"Magnus, this will be in three weeks. How much spontaneity is that supposed to be?"

Slowly Magnus approached his boyfriend, reaching for his hand, intertwining their fingers. "For you or anyone else?"

"Funny." No, Alec didn't want to grin, he could control himself. He didn't grant Magnus an easy victory. In spite of all efforts, the corners of his mouth twitched. As so often.

His siblings had already made him aware that he smiled more often than before, especially when Magnus held his hand or pecked his cheek. Magnus made him happy.

Alec had to admit that Magnus was right about this. Alec wasn't spontaneous, he was determined, focused, organized and systematic. He was the result of a strict, success-oriented education.

In the middle of his second year of study, Alec moved from his university in New York to Alicante because his parents had been offered a job in Europe that they couldn't refuse. 

Alec didn't want to leave his siblings, especially Max, alone, so he moved to Idris. Shortly thereafter, he met Magnus, who turned his small, orderly world upside down in no time. 

Alec was the type of person who bottled up everything.

Magnus was the type of person who popped the cork. Alec's included.

They were as different as two poles can be and their attraction to each other was just as magnetic. 

Magnus was a first class student, but he still knew how to enjoy the beautiful things and pleasant moments in life. He taught Alec to give a little more priority to the minor details and to take a more relaxed approach to the things that were important to him. 

Alec's grade point average hasn't suffered since he knew Magnus, but the risk of developing a stress-related stomach ulcer has decreased significantly. Meanwhile, Alec was able to enjoy a somewhat extended period of time, sitting in a café with his siblings every now and then. He stopped looking at the clock after 15 minutes, his legs no longer begin to bounce nervously after half an hour at the latest. When Magnus opened a bottle of wine for dinner on weekends, he exchanged his textbooks for the remote control to pick a movie. 

Alec’s tiny smile was enough to make Magnus beam. He placed their clasped hands on Alec's chest and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"A warm night...," Magnus slowly turned his hips and pushed his foot forward. 

Alec let himself be moved backwards by the hand on his chest. He put his arm around Magnus' shoulder and followed his boyfriend's lead.

"A lake in romantic moonlight..." Magnus turned Alec in their small kitchen to the only dance Alec could master without Magnus' feet suffering too much.They've been practicing. And as long as a slow song was played, Alec could keep up quite well.

"Two hundred other students who can't get drunk fast enough and either pee on the next tree or drink their booze backwards. You're so romantic." Alec ran a thumb across the hair in Magnus' nape.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's middle and pulled him even closer. 

"Oh, Alexander, look at it from the positive side: the other two hundred students will either be too tipsy or otherwise too busy to pay attention to us when we're swimming naked in the lake."

"What? Naked?"

"Yes, of course. Since the full moon party is organized by Wolsey, everything else would be surprising, to be honest."

"Your ex-lover is responsible for this?" 

"Friend with benefits. Now just a friend," Magnus corrected him. 

"Yes, I know," Alec sighed. He had no problem with Wolsey. He was actually a pretty nice guy.

"You know, I had to go somewhere after I found out Camille was cheating on me. Woolsey took me in and distracted me from my brooding about Camille."

"Quite effective, am I right in my assumption?" Alec interrupted their dance, grabbed Magnus by the hips and lifted him up. He sat him down on the small kitchen table and stood between his legs.

Magnus leaned forward and pecked Alec's pouted lips. "Not nearly as pleasurable as with you." 

Alec chased Magnus' lips. The kiss wasn't long enough for his taste.

Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck. "We ended it long before I met you."

"And I'm glad about that. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten involved with you so quickly." Alec stroked the outside of Magnus' thigh.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I remember it differently. It was hard work to get into your pants."

"Oh, that's all subjective niceties." 

Alec grabbed Magnus' buttocks and pulled him closer. He had tasted Magnus' lips and was far from having enough of them. 

Magnus laughed at Alec's dashing approach. He liked it when Alec showed initiative. He raised his head only slightly and Alec accepted the invitation. Even if Alec had just dragged Magnus' ass across the table in a demanding manner, his kisses were now light and tender. He kissed Magnus' cheeks, his jaw, and then the corner of Magnus' mouth. He gently traced the contours of Magnus' lips with the tip of his tongue. It was only when Alec touched the spot just below the cupid's bow that Magnus opened up and welcomed his tongue. Alec cocked his head to deepen the kiss. 

They need to interrupt the kiss to take a breath. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's hips and crossed his ankles under Alec's ass. He took a fist full of Alec's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

Before Magnus' sigh could become a moan, the tune that Alec had set for his cellphone alarm sounded.

Grumbling, Magnus dropped his arms. "Only you set an alarm on your cell phone so that you can leave in time for the lecture."

"For a good reason." Alec ran his hands from Magnus' buttocks up his sides. He cupped Magnus' face and kissed him again. "For occasions like this when time stands still in your arms."

"Alexander, you get me all weak in my knees when you are saying things like that." 

Alec caressed Magnus' cheekbones with his thumbs. "I'm just in love with you." 

"I love you too. And as much as I enjoy your sweet words and hot kisses, your diversion didn't work this time. I haven't yet forgotten the topic of our conversation. I have attended these 'Howling-at-the-Moon-Parties' several times. So I want to celebrate with you this year." 

Alec released Magnus' face and reached for his hands. He took a step or two back until he stood in front of him with his arms outstretched. 

"Ah, sorry, Magnus, I have to go. I promised Lydia to go over my notes with her." Alec turned to the kitchen door. 

"Alexander! Wait!" Magnus got up from the table and reached for his boyfriend, even though he knew he couldn't get a hold of him. Alec was already out of the kitchen.

"See you tonight. I'm cooking," he called over his shoulder to Magnus, grabbing his bag, jacket, and key, and fled their apartment.

He heard him shout "I love you! Bye!" before the front door closed. 

Magnus sighed. He knew Alec needed time to decide, to overthink. But avoiding one topic didn't solve it. Alec needed to work on his communication skills. 

In contrast, he had already perfected his kissing skills. For this reason, his diversion was successful once again. Magnus decided to talk to him about it at dinner tonight. Even an Alec Lightwood couldn't master smooching and eating at the same time.

Magnus had classes later today so he cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast.

He took his yoga mat out of the narrow gap between the wall and the wardrobe, pushed an armchair to one side in the living room and started doing his exercises.

༺ ∘ ༻

Lydia was already sitting at her regular place in the little café near the campus when Alec arrived. She hadn't been to university the previous day and Alec had made notes for her. If Alec were to be found in the unlikely possibility of not being able to attend a lecture, Lydia would do the same for him.

Alec sat across from her and thanked her for the coffee she had ordered for him. As usual, that was her "payment" for Alec’s notes. The only one that Alec would accept.

Alec explained Lydia his notes, which he had written down in detail. They often studied together, so it was no problem for Lydia to follow Alec's explanations. 

Lydia was pocketing the notes as Izzy approached them. She put her tray on the table and sat next to her brother. 

"Good morning to you two," she greeted after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Morning, Izzy!" 

"Hey Izzy. You don't look like you're ready for the day," Lydia looked at her critically.

"I just lack some sleep. I worked on a paper until late yesterday that is due on Friday." Izzy plucked her croissant in two pieces and offered one to Alec.

"Nah, thanks. Magnus made waffles for breakfast." Alec patted his flat stomach.

"He's spoiling you too much." Izzy didn't offer Lydia a piece because she knew she wasn't eating carbohydrates.

"You're just envious because you can't cook and Simon is working night shifts at the hotel this week."

Izzy shrugged. "It's good and easy money. The night shifts at The Dumont are quiet and he can always learn on the side."

"Hey guys. Anything else for you?" asked Maia, who was working the morning shift in the café today. All three thankfully refused, partly because they couldn't stay there for too long before classes started. 

Maia shoved a flyer in Izzy's direction. "You didn't grow up here like Lydia and I. So you probably don't know this. This party takes place every year at the lake and is an absolute highlight in summer. You should definitely come."

Lydia nodded enthusiastically. "I met John there two years ago."

"Thanks Maia. I'll talk to the others. It would be a great opportunity for everyone to finally do something together again. Hopefully Simon and Jace don't have to work."

"yeah, do that," Maia said and went to serve other guests.

Izzy took a photo of the flyer with her cell phone and sent it to Simon, Jace and Clary in their group chat before handing it over to Alec. 

Alec looked at the flyer. It was about the party Magnus had mentioned this morning.

"Magnus told me about it this morning." 

"You don't sound particularly enthusiastic. I think Magnus is looking forward to it." Lydia and Magnus knew each other so well that she could judge that.

"The problem isn't Magnus," Izzy explained, "but Alec." She put her arm around Alec's shoulders. "He's not necessarily the one who enjoys partying." Izzy leaned her head against her brother's.

"The 'Howling-at-the-Moon-Party' isn't a normal frat party. It is something special."

"And that's exactly my problem with that party. Magnus said something about swimming naked in the lake."

Izzy nodded in understanding. She knew this was way outside of Alec's comfort zone. 

Lydia's smiled at the memory of it.

"Oh my god, it's true." Alec was shocked. "Don't tell me that the whole campus runs naked around the lake and has a wild orgy."

"I won't reveal any details. What happens at the lake stays at the lake."

"I don't want to know how Raj and Aldertree look like completely naked." Alec shivered at the thought.

"Guys, you worry too much about this. It's completely unnecessary to stress yourself now. You have a much wilder idea in your head than it will be in reality. You can also swim naked in the lake at any time if you want. You don't have to wait until the party to do that."

Izzy nodded. "I've already done that with Simon." 

Alec looked at her incredulously. "You did what?" 

"Don't look so surprised. I know from Clary that she and Jace have done that as well." 

"Are we actually related?" Alec asked more himself than his sister. 

"So prude as you are, this question is legitimate." Izzy took it with humor.

"I'm not a prude, I'm ... decorous."

"But it would do you good to relax a little, have some fun before you retire."

"Izzy, I don't have to be naked by the lake with a bunch of strangers as a company." 

"Alec, you are my friend, but I have to agree with Izzy. You are always so ambitious and focused on your studies. It wouldn't be wrong to unwind a little on occasion."

Lydia put her hand on Alec’s arm to take the edge off her words. She wanted to make clear that she means well with him. "Just forget that whole nude swimming issue before you get nuts. But, you should also dare to do certain things, challenge yourself, push your own limits." 

"You know that Magnus would never force you to do something you don't want to. He loves you the way you are. Don't overthink things, big brother."

Alec looked doubtfully from Lydia to Izzy. He wasn't convinced yet, but would think about what was said. Thoroughly.

Of course he wouldn't overthink things. When had he ever done that?

༺ ∘ ༻

When Alec got home in the afternoon, he changed, freshened up, and started preparing for dinner. He had promised Magnus to cook. Since Magnus was studying two main subjects (design and business), he would come home a little later.

Alec had decided to think about what Izzy and Lydia had advised him to do, and he did just that. Cooking relaxed Alec. For once, when he was in the kitchen, his thoughts weren't busy with his studies.

Suddenly he realized that he was knitted so closed-meshed that he even made an appointment for himself to think.

How can Magnus, this flamboyant, brilliant, charming and amazing man only want to be with such a tight ass like him? A soft voice in the background (which sounded suspiciously like Magnus) whispered, precisely because of his tight ass. Alec grinned.

He opened a can of apricots and let them drain in a colander over the sink. While the rice was cooking, he peeled carrots and cut them into slanted slices. Next he peeled the onions and cut them into rings, which he halved.

Alec recalled all the important decisions in his life. He had never decided anything from the gut, but always approached things rationally. His subject was a safe choice. He had always chosen his internships according to the criterion of what would bring him further in his studies, never because he would have enjoyed it. Even his move to Idris was preceded by research on the university and housing options.

Alec washed the chicken breast fillets and cut them into strips. He took a tall pan out of the cupboard, heated oil, and fried the strips of chicken in it from both sides.

Admittedly, his life wasn't particularly adventurous. He had never really risked anything. Basically, he had nothing to tell his future grandchildren. In contrast to Magnus.

With a sigh, he took the meat out of the pan, deposited it on a plate, and put the vegetables in the pan. 

He'll be the boring dad, the strict dad who made sure the rules were followed, whereas Magnus will be the fun dad who goes along with any nonsense. He'll probably even be the one to initiate it.

When the carrots and onions were soft enough, he added chicken broth, cream, and coconut milk. He seasoned the sauce with salt, pepper, curry and turmeric.

He checked his watch. The whole mixture only had to simmer on medium heat for about 10 minutes.

The only crazy thing he had ever done in his life was to accept the invitation for coffee from a stunning man with beautiful brown eyes, framed by black eyeliner.

And now look what ultimately became of this date. He'd been happier in the past year than he'd been in his whole life.

Little by little Magnus had podded him out of his oyster shell.

Alec had to admit that nothing Magnus did was ever to his disadvantage. But on the contrary!

Nothing had prepared him for the storm surge called Magnus Bane. 

He hadn't had any previous experience of how he should deal with the increasingly obvious advances of this gorgeous man, or rather could, because he wanted to. Of course Alec wanted to, but he didn't know how. 

Magnus had to be credited for not giving up halfway. 

Alec inhaled deeply, held his breath, and let it slowly escape. It was time to try new things.

It didn't matter if he embarrassed himself as long as Magnus was by his side. Well, the nude swimming thing had to be thoroughly reconsidered. If Magnus really wanted to go to this party, he wouldn't stand in his way but join him. Maybe he was really having fun.

Alec let the rest of the water drain from the rice when Magnus unlocked the front door. 

"Angel? I'm home!" 

"Kitchen!" Alec called back.

Alec was drying his hands when Magnus entered the kitchen. He threw the towel over his shoulder because he needed both hands to greet his boyfriend.

Magnus leaned in for the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "Hmmmm, something smells devine." 

Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder at the pan on the stove. "Chicken curry? One of my favorite dishes."

"I know that's why I cooked it." Alec smiled at Magnus' pleased face. "Go and change, I'll finish dinner in the meantime."

Alec added the chicken breast strips and the already cut apricots to the pan and let them warm up in the sauce.

He was filling the plates with rice and spreading the chicken curry around it when Magnus came into the kitchen.

Magnus got cutlery, glasses and drinks and sat down at the table. He looked up when Alec placed a plate in front of him. Alec pecked his lips and wished him a good appetite. 

"Thank you, my love, same for you." 

They ate in silence for a moment before telling each other about their day at university and what else they had to do this week. 

When they were finished, Alec took the plates and put them in the sink. He got two small bowls out of the cupboard, filled them with the remaining apricots, and took the can of spray cream out of the fridge. He had made a mistake the last time he went grocery shopping and bought eggnog flavored cream. But it still went well with the apricots. He sprinkled a few more chocolate chips over it and the dessert was ready.

As it was Alec's way, he got straight to the point. "I spoke to Izzy and Lydia about this party this morning. They think I'm too prudent and not adventurous enough."

Magnus looked up. "Oh, Alec, no! That's not true at all." 

"Dear of you for saying that, but they're right."

Magnus stopped eating. Alec's self-criticism deserved his full attention. 

"You said this morning that you wanted to go to this party with me. And... um..." Alec let the air out through his nose. "I'll come with you if you want me to."

"Of course I still want to go there with you. Why shouldn't I want to show off my extraordinarily handsome boyfriend." Magnus winked.

Alec rolled his eyes. 

Magnus took Alec's hand and pulled him onto his lap. "What? You are extraordinarily handsome."

Alec's good looks were just the icing on the cake for Magnus. For him, Alec was simply incredible. This morning he had practically fled the apartment from the subject and now he addressed it himself. Magnus was glad that he hadn't insisted on the conversation this morning, but that Alec had taken his time to think. Had he put pressure on him and asked for an immediate decision, Alec would probably have refused and Magnus wouldn't have been able to change his mind. Once Alec had made a decision, he no longer deviated from it.

Magnus took a piece of apricot from his bowl with the dessert fork and fed it to Alec. "But that's not the only reason why I love you. You are smart and courteous and considerate and selfless."

"You don't have to flatter me to get into my pants, you know." Alec placed a tender kiss on Magnus' lips and took the dessert fork from his hand to feed him.

"But it doesn't hurt, does it?" Smiling, Magnus pulled Alec's bowl closer to him. 

"No, your compliments no longer embarrass me," Alec confirmed.

They fed each other and exchanged chaste kisses until the dessert was eaten.

Since Alec had been cooking, Magnus did the dishes. He then joined him on the couch, where Alec had already spread his textbooks on the coffee table and made notes.

Magnus continued to edit the paper he had to hand in the day after tomorrow. 

After an hour, Magnus stretched his arms over the head. 

"Tired?" Alec glanced at his boyfriend.

Magnus moved his head from side to side, from back to front, from right to left, to release the tension somewhat. "Yeah. But I'm finally done with it."

"Coffee?" 

When Magnus nodded, Alec took his notepad from his lap and started to get up.

"Stay seated, angel. I'll do it. I want to get my sketchbook anyway." Magnus stroked Alec's cheek and stood up. He filled the kettle, took two mugs from the cupboard and put a spoonful of instant coffee in each cup. He added some milk for Alec's.

At first he was shocked to see Alec drinking instant coffee. By now he had got used to it. But for breakfast Magnus insisted on freshly brewed coffee.

With a kiss, Magnus handed Alec the mug, who took a careful sip of the hot drink and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Thanks, honey."

"You're welcome, my Darling." Magnus sat down next to Alec and opened his sketchbook. But he wasn't really inspired. Tonight he couldn't do more than simple doodles. 

He looked over at Alec, who was so absorbed in his notes that at first he didn't even notice that he was being watched. Magnus took a charcoal pencil and started drawing Alec. At some point Alec looked up to see what his boyfriend was doing. 

With a smile Alec closed his notepad and put it on the coffee table. 

"Enough of studying," he said, placing his head in Magnus' lap. 

Magnus raised his sketchbook and showed Alec his drawing.

"You are so talented," Alec complimented him. 

"I have a fantastic model that I never get tired of drawing," corrected Magnus, looking into Alec's bright hazel eyes. He put his sketchbook and charcoal pencil on the table and ran his fingers through Alec's hair. "One episode of Supernatural and then to bed?"

Alec nodded and lay on his side. He put one hand under Magnus' thigh, the other reached for the remote control. 

About halfway through the episode, Magnus heard Alec’s adorable little snores. He watched the episode until the end and then woke him up.

"Come on, sleepyhead, time for bed." 

"I didn't sleep!" 

Magnus snorted. 

"I just rested my eyes," said Alec sheepishly.

Magnus laughed and slapped Alec playfully on the arm. "Get up, boy!" 

Alec yawned and raised up from Magnus' lap. 

"Go to the bathroom first, I'll tidy up here," Magnus suggested and kissed Alec on the forehead.

He put his sketchbook and Alec's textbooks and notepad aside, took the cups, brought them into the kitchen, and let water run into them.

Alec came out of the bathroom when Magnus left the kitchen. As he passed, he kissed Magnus' lips briefly and disappeared into the bedroom.

It always took Magnus a little longer to get ready for bed. He removed his make-up, quickly jumped in the shower and brushed his teeth. / Alec was still awake when Magnus came into the bedroom.

He waited for Magnus to get settled in bed and then snuggled up to him. He lifted his chin tiredly so Magnus could kiss him good night.

"Good night, Magnus. Sleep well. Love you." 

"I love you too, Alexander. Sweet dreams." 

Alec murmured softly "You too" and he was asleep again.

He dreamed of two howling wolves sitting opposite each other on the shore of a deep black lake, illuminated by a gigantic full moon. He felt uneasy as he got into a rowboat. He only felt a certain calm when Magnus took the oars and the boat stopped swaying. Magnus turned the boat towards the full moon and began rowing to an unknown destination. Wherever the journey went, as long as Magnus was heading, he was confident. Alec stretched his hand overboard and let the warm water caress his fingers as they passed the wolves.

༺ ∘ ༻

The night of the Howling-at-the-Moon-Party promised to be starry. It was still warm, the heat of the day was cooled by a mild breeze. 

The full moon was reflected in the surface of the lake. The fairy lights in the trees around the lake gave the surroundings a romantic atmosphere.

Alec was surprised. He had imagined the party to be completely different. On a part of the lake shore there was a kind of steam punk funfair set up with rides for children.

A few meters further, the physical well-being was taken care of. There was a barbecue for burgers, at another stand bread was sold which was topped with coleslaw and juicy meat, there was a stall where crêpes and waffles were freshly baked. 

Cherry beer and stout were served in clay cups to keep them cold a little longer. Alec got two stouts while Magnus joined the queue at the grill. 

They sat down at one of the sturdy wooden tables and listened to the live music. 

"Do you like it here?" asked Magnus. 

"Yes absolutely." Alec nodded.

"Let me guess, you were expecting a bunch of naked, drunk students, who are wallowing voluptuously in the sand."

"Is that so obvious?" 

"You didn't know what kind of party that would be." Magnus pointed to the many stands and the small funfair.

"Can you blame me? You awakened this idea in me with your talk about nude bathing." Alec took his napkin and wiped a dollop of ketchup off Magnus' cheek.

"It wasn't just talk." Magnus raised his clay cup and toasted Alec, who looked at him in amazement. 

"What? Isn't it?"

"The night is still young, Alexander. Who knows what's going to happen." 

Alec drained his remaining stout in one swig.

"Should we walk along the lake for a bit?" Magnus suggested. 

"Yeah, let's do that." Alec rose from the bench where they were sitting and cleared up the table and threw in the trash in the bin.

Magnus held out his hand for Alec to hold. But Alec pointed to the stall selling the beer. "Should we take another beer with us on the way?"

Magnus nodded with a grin. 

"Do you mind if we try the other one? Do you like the cherry beer?"

"It's even my favorite beer at the Howling-at-the-Moon-Party."

"Good to know." Alec took the used clay cups and fetched two beers while Magnus stood at the table.

He didn't have to wait long for Alec to come back to him with two clay cups. Alec handed one of them to Magnus and looked him in the eye "To us!"

"To us!" repeated Magnus.

Alec tried a sip. "That is delicious!" 

Magnus nodded with a smile and wiped a little foam off Alec's upper lip with his thumb. "Yes, it is."

This time Alec took hold of Magnus' outstretched hand. They walked along the lake and marveled at the lighting effects that small, floating fire bowls created on the water. It was all very romantic. At intervals there were benches that were shielded by bushes to provide some privacy.

At some point they turned back because it was already getting dimly. When they got back to the area where the food and drinks were sold, they found an empty table.

Alec went to the stall with the drinks to fetch two cherry beers. When Alec was back at the table, Magnus went and bought two crêpes. 

Magnus looked across the lake. "It's beautiful here tonight, isn't it?" 

"Not as beautiful as you are." Alec put his empty clay cup on the table and pulled Magnus closer to his side.

"I think the cherry beer speaks to me." With a smile, Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder.

Alec shook his head. "No, not at all. You've always been beautiful to me." He placed a kiss on Magnus' head.

Magnus raised his head for a proper kiss. Alec wasn't a friend of PDA, but tonight he was definitely in the mood for it. His kisses tasted delicious of cherries, crêpes and Nutella. 

"I'm going to pee. Should I bring you something to drink on the way back?"

"That would be wonderful darling."

When Alec came back he had two shot glasses in his hand. 

"Look what we have here. It seems my Alexander is keen to experiment tonight." Magnus smelled the liquid. 

"Hmmmm, mare's milk?"

"No, they said it's rabbit jerk." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "It is the same."

Alec clinked glasses with Magnus, who put his back on the table briefly before drinking.

Alec pointed at his empty glass. "Delicious!" 

"Basically, it is very simple to do. It is only passion fruit juice, vodka, vanilla sugar and cream mixed in the right ratio."

Magnus knew exactly what the short ones contained because he and Woolsey had spent a couple of nights creating new cocktails and shorts. Finding names for it was the other half of the fun.

Magnus and Alec sat side by side, their fingers intertwined, watching the pedestrians passing by and talked about trivialities.

In between Alec checked his cell phone to see if Izzy or Jace had answered. They would only come to the party later because Simon had to work until 10 p.m.

"Do you want another one?" Magnus pointed to the shot glasses. 

"I'd like to try something different." 

Magnus got up. "Do you have a specific wish?"

"No. Surprise me." 

Magnus considered for a moment and then nodded, grinning. "I will."

He pecked Alec’s lips before he left. If this time the same drinks were offered as last year, he knew exactly what he wanted to get.

He placed a shot glass in front of Alec, who eyed the slightly greenish liquid suspiciously. 

"What's this?" asked Alec, who smelled the drink. 

"Frog puke." 

"Seriously? Who comes up with such names?" 

Magnus fidgeted at his ear cuff. "Well, it might be me."

"I bet there is a story behind that, which I don't want to hear." Alec brought the glass to his lips and tipped the contents down in one go.

Magnus shrugged and drank. 

"Uah!" Alec cleared his throat. 

"How does it taste?" Magnus had watched Alec’s reaction.

"Well, needs getting used to. But ... interesting." Alec looked into the empty glass. "What's in there?" 

"Grain brandy, cream and a secret ingredient called woodruff syrup."

"I think I need water in between." Alec got up and held on to the table until he was more secure. He wasn't drunk yet, but realized that he might have gotten up too quickly.

"I think that's a good idea," Magnus agreed with a fond smile.

Alec took the empties and went to the drinks stall. To Magnus' surprise, he came back with a tray. 

"Water, cherry beer and ... dragon's embers." He listed individually what he put in front of Magnus.

"Okaaay, I think I'll see where I can get some bread," Magnus suggest when Alec sat down next to him.

Alec beckoned Magnus with one finger and pointed to his cheek. Magnus pecked him with a chuckle.

"Wait for me with this," Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded and reached for the clay cup filled with water.

Magnus found a baker who was baking bread in a stone oven that contained bacon, fried onions, and cheese. Magnus took two of them, because they were narrow like baguettes, but not as long as these.

Alec had almost emptied his water when Magnus sat next to him. He broke off a piece of the bread and handed it to Alec.

"It's still warm." 

Magnus broke off a piece of bread and stuck it in his own mouth. "Warm and tasty."

When they had munched the first bread and washed it down with cherry beer, Alec reached for the shot glass. "Then let's try the dragon's embers." 

He held the glass up until Magnus nudged his glass at his. Again Magnus put it down briefly on the table before drinking.

Alec made a face. "You can drink that yourself. One is enough for me." 

"Don't you like it?" 

"Far too bitter for my taste." Alec took a sip of water from Magnus' clay cup.

"What's in there?" 

"Campari, rum and cassis liqueur," enumerated Magnus. "Not one of my favorites either."

"I can't get rid of this taste. Even the frog puke tasted better." 

Magnus pushed his clay cup of water to Alec. "Drink up, I'll get something new."

Alec did as Magnus told him and put all glasses and clay cups on the tray. 

"Another round?" 

"I'll see what's on offer that we haven't tried yet," Magnus promised.

Magnus put the full tray on the table. He had brought two water and two shorts. 

"Viking blood. Jim Beam Honey, blackberry syrup and black currant juice," Magnus explained.

Alec smelled the drink. After the dragon's embers, he had become cautious. 

Magnus drank and pressed his lips to Alec's mouth. Alec licked his upper lip and smacked.

"Not bad."

He brought the glass to his lips and drank. 

"Hmm, I think I need another one to decide if I really like it." 

Magnus laughed. "Maybe later."

Alec stuck his tongue into the narrow glass to lick the last drops out. He looked into the glass to see if it was really empty.

Magnus thought it was adorable. He hadn't known how cute his boyfriend was when he drank alcohol. Usually Alec didn't drink much, he always stopped after two glasses of wine or a couple of beer. Magnus has never seen him more than a little tipsy.

After that Alec only drank water. They ate the second bread and decided to go for a walk again.

The night was just wonderful. They sat on one of the rocks that lay on the shore, took off their shoes and socks and let their feet dangle in the water, which was as warm as a bathtub.

Alec hadn't been in such a relaxed mood for a long time. He could actually say he was comfortable at this party. The weather was lovely, the water was still warm, he was slightly tipsy and Magnus had his arm around his waist.

Did he want more? Did he need more?

He looked out over the water. There are several platforms on the lake that could only be reached by swimming. Plants provided privacy at the edges of the platforms. From a distance it looked like floating forests. From the shore you could see that a couple were swimming towards one of these platforms. 

"Magnus?" 

"Alexander?" 

"Let's do that, too!" 

Magnus looked at Alec questioningly. "What exactly do you mean?"

"To go swimming."

"Swimming?" repeated Magnus. "You mean naked?" 

"Yes! Screw it! We'll just do it." Alec got up and picked up the shoes in which he had stuffed his socks.

He reached out for Magnus, who remained seated. 

"Didn't you drink a little too much to go swimming?" Magnus asked carefully.

"That was over an hour ago. Besides, you're with me. You tolerate a lot more alcohol than I do," Alec said pouting.

"Alec ..." 

"You said yourself that I should be more spontaneous."

Magnus reached out and put a hand on Alec's cheek. "Alexander, you don't have to do this to do me a favor. I love you, even if we just go home now. I don’t want you to be ashamed or regret something you’ve done tonight because alcohol has lower your inhibitions."

Had the liquid courage helped him make his decision? Yes, that is indeed true. But his decision wasn't based solely on the level of alcohol in his blood.

He had had three weeks to think. He had decided to risk a few things outside of his comfort zone to test his limits.

What if he embarrasses himself? So what? There was a relaxed, cheerful mood around him. Besides, the people he knew at this party could be counted on two hands.

Alec lured Magnus with his index and middle fingers. "Don't worry, I want this." 

Grinning, Magnus picked up his shoes and put his hand in Alec's.

So they went to the boathouse, the only access to the floating platforms. Magnus greeted Bat, who was standing at the door, checking the entrance.

"Can we go in?" 

Bat nodded and opened the door. "I should tell you platform 8 is yours. You would know what I mean, Woolsey said."

"Thanks, Bat. I know which platform he means." 

There was a bench and several lockers for clothes and valuables in the boathouse.

Alec made sure the door was closed behind them before putting his watch and cell phone in the locker, which was marked with the number 8.

Magnus was already undressing and draped his clothes over a hanger. Alec quickly followed suit. He closed the padlock on the locker and fastened the ribbon to which the key was attached at his ankle.

They used the ladder in the middle of the boathouse to get into the water and swam out into the lake. 

Magnus pointed in the direction of the most distant platform. They swam side by side through the reflection of the full moon on the water surface.

They stayed away from the other platforms and also avoided several of the floating fire baskets.

The ladder with which they could climb onto the platform was on the side facing away from the shore. Magnus was the first to reach it and climbed up.

Alec looked admiringly at Magnus' back, his broad shoulders, his hips and his ass, which was illuminated by the moonlight and was therefore perfectly staged.

Magnus seemed to have heard his dreamy sigh because he turned to his boyfriend, grinning. 

"Like what you see?"

Alec grinned back and just nodded. Indeed, his boyfriend had an amazing ass.

The arousal that ascended in Alec was definitely not attributable to alcohol, but was solely due to the sight of Magnus' naked body, which was waiting on the platform above him. The lake's water ran down his abs in small rivulets and glittered in the light of the full moon. 

Alec slowly climbed the ladder. Magnus took a few steps back until he reached the center of the slightly swaying platform.

Magnus pulled Alec close when he was within range and put his arms around Alec's waist.

Alec cupped Magnus' face. He looked him in the eye for a moment before bending down for a kiss. 

Magnus responded as fierce as Alec started the kiss.

Magnus roaming hands over his body elicited a soft groan from Alec. He only broke the kiss to take a deep breath.

"How are you feeling, love? Are you okay?" Magnus made sure. 

Alec took a moment to think about his answer, because it was not just a question of politeness from Magnus.

"Actually, I'm more than just fine. I feel carefree and still somehow excited, full of energy. Intoxicated if you understand what I mean."

Magnus nodded. "You don't regret it?" 

"No! Not for a second. I had no idea how amazing it would feel to swim naked."

Alec’s thumb stroked Magnus’ cheekbone. "Thank you, Magnus! Thank you for pushing me beyond my limits and accompanying me there. Thank you for not leaving me alone. Without you I would never have dared to do that."

"I know of a way you could show me your gratitude." His hand went through Alec's hair and lay on the back of his head.

"Hmmm, gladly. I like to do that." Alec's arms found their way around Magnus' waist, his lips searched for Magnus' mouth.

It was only when the fireworks started at midnight that they stopped kissing. The spectacle was indescribable. It was as if they were standing in the middle of a sea of lights made of red, green, gold and silver.

With arms closely wrapped around each other, they watched the fireworks above them and the reflections in the water below them.

Alec was so caught up in this spectacular sight that he only heard the first sounds when the couples on the platforms join in the howling of the people on the shore.

Magnus looked at Alec and grinned broadly. He grabbed Alec's hands, took a step back, tilted his head back, looked at the moon, and howled like a wolf.

Alec didn't hesitate long and did the same. His howling mingled with that of Magnus and all the others, on the platforms and at the shore.

If Alec had known how good it would feel to let yourself go, he would have done it much earlier.

He howled and howled at the moon until the other voices around him became quieter and slowly less and less.

He never felt more alive than right now, standing here on this platform in the middle of the lake, naked and lit by the moonlight, with the love of his life beside him.

Alec was content. Nobody would be able to take that moment away from him. He was convinced that with Magnus at his side there would be many more opportunities to get to know his wild interior. He looked into Magnus' beaming eyes and couldn't wait.


	2. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Howling-at-the-Moon-Party continues. Alec liked the event too much to let it fade away just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is for Maria, my role model and constant inspiration while writing smut. You know why, love.

"This night is incredible, Magnus! Thank you for persuading me to attend this party." 

"Well, as for your gratitude ..." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, a brazen grin on his lips. 

Alec returned the grin. He looked around the platform and pulled Magnus to the lounger, which was covered with synthetic leather. Alec took two blankets from one end of the lounger and spread them out on the seat. 

"Oh, look what I found." Magnus held up a bottle of lube and a strip of six condoms.

"Where did you get that?" Alec reached out and Magnus gave it to him. 

"It was here on the little table, along with a pack of towels ... aaaaand ... Tada!" Magnus turned to the table once more and revealed a bottle of champagne.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise. "Is it cold?" 

With swaying hips, Magnus approached him and touched Alec's forearm with the bottle. "Ice cold. There were ice packs around it."

"Then you're not responsible for this?" 

Magnus shook his head. "Woolsey, you old scoundrel. So that's why we should take platform 8. I don't want to know how he got the lounger up here."

Magnus looked at the label on the bottle. "It's even the good stuff."

With a big grin, Alec threw the condoms and lube on the lounger and asked Magnus to open the bottle of champagne. Why should he care now about tomorrow's hangover?

With a pop Magnus released the cork from the bottle and poured the golden liquid into two glasses. Unfortunately, these were only made of plastic, but it didn't matter. The champagne was a welcome surprise.

He handed Alec a glass and raised his as a replacement to clink glasses, since plastic glasses didn't serve the purpose of involving all the senses when drinking. 

Magnus laughed when Alec emptied his glass in one go and held it out for him to refill.

Alec drank the second glass much more slowly. Magnus refilled his own glass again when Alec sat on the lounger and pulled Magnus onto his lap. As a precaution, Magnus put his full glass on the floor.

Since the lounger didn't have a backrest, Magnus didn't just straddle Alec with his knees bent, but let his legs hang down on the other side of the lounger as if they were sitting together on a swing.

Alec cupped Magnus buttocks and pulled him closer. 

"Hello, stranger."

Tenderly, Alec's hands moved up and down Magnus' back, as he put his arms around Alec's neck.

Magnus had the edge of the lounger in the back of his knees and was able to hold himself in place. 

"Kiss me?" Alec asked. 

With his lips Magnus touched Alec's forehead, both of his eyes, his cheekbones.

Invitingly, Alec lifted his head a bit.

Magnus just pecked his lips several times. His lips lingered longer and longer on Alec's mouth. He gently sucked on Alec's lower lip until he opened up. Alec's tongue came to meet his.

Magnus breathed in Alec's sigh. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. With one hand Magnus clinged to Alec's shoulder, the other hand went from Alec's nape to the back of his head.

Alec's hands stroked Magnus' back, his sides. When he noticed that Magnus cock was getting hard and nestling almost gently to his own erection, he grabbed Magnus buttocks to increase the friction.

A sigh soon became a groan. 

Their lips parted hesitantly after that passionate kiss.

Alec held Magnus and rose, causing Magnus to wrap his legs around Alec's waist.

Alec lifted a leg over the lounger, sat down, and let himself fall back until he came to lie on the lounger.

Magnus put both legs on the ground to each side of the lounger, sitting in Alec's lap. His hands followed the grooves of Alec's aps. His hands ran gently up Alec's chest and over his pecs. He loved the feel of Alec's chest hair at his fingertips. Magnus bent his fingers and used his fingernails all the way down to Alec's navel.

Alec arched his back, pressing his head into the lounger. A long, deep groan followed Magnus Ministrations. He loved it when Magnus did that. It wasn't painful, it was just arousing. Alec caressed Magnus' thighs, his fingers tenderly touching the sensitive hollow of his knees.

Magnus reached for his glass of champagne, which was standing orphaned on the floor. He poured some of the liquid over Alec's chest. The precious drops that made their way through Alec's chest hair shimmered silvery in the moonlight.

Magnus leaned forward and licked those pearls from Alec's nipples. He took the small nubs in his mouth and sucked them harder and harder until he heard Alec hiss through his teeth. 

He still had enough champagne in his glass to repeat the game. This time he moistened Alec's stomach. 

Magnus' butt slipped down Alec's legs. He kissed his way down Alec's body, licked the champagne off Alec's skin, felt Alec's goosebumps under his fingertips.

Magnus rubbed his nose over Alec's boner, inhaling the scent. He reached under the back of Alec's knees and spread his legs apart. 

Alec's breath hitched when Magnus' tongue teased his frenulum.

Magnus used the twitch of Alec's cock to put him completely into his mouth. He bobbed his head, taking him in deeper and deeper. Coming up, he hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around he sensitive head.

He loved all the noises Alec made.

Magnus let go of Alec's legs and took Alec's cock in one hand to work his foreskin. 

"Magnus, wait." 

"What is it darling? Did I hurt you?" Magnus sounded worried. He looked up at Alec. He had done this 17,000 times with Alec, but sometimes he got carried away in his passion

"No, everything's fine. You're perfect as always." Alec put his index finger under Magnus' chin, exerting just a little pressure.

Magnus crawled up to him. 

Alec's cupped Magnus cheek and raised his head a bit for a passionate kiss. 

"I'm supposed to show you my gratitude, not the other way around," he explained. 

"But I enjoy having your dick in my mouth." Magnus kissed Alec's lips, his jaw, sucked on the spot behind Alec's ear, which always got him going.

"And I love it when you're do that. Hmmm, and that, too." Alec tilted his head, Magnus needed better access. "You know I love to taste you as well."

Magnus' answer was just a hum. He was too busy sucking a hickey at Alec's neck for a proper response. 

"You make me weak if you do that," groaned Alec. 

Magnus raised his head to admire his artwork.

"Magnus, let me blow you." He ran his thumb along Magnus' lower lip. "Please." 

"I think I will never be able to resist you."

Magnus lowered his head, his mouth belonged on Alec's lips. As the kiss intensified, his desire grew. He circled his hips for more friction. 

Alec's hands found Magnus' ass and pulled him even closer.

Gasping for breath, they broke the kiss. With a look full of love and passion they peered into into each other's eyes.

With a peck on Alec's lips Magnus got up. He poured the rest of the champagne into his glass, took a sip and passed it on to Alec, who emptied it and put it on the floor.

Alec reached out both arms for his lover so that he could lie down again. But Magnus went to the head of the lounger.

He leaned over Alec, his hands roaming Alec's chest, his fingernails combing through his chest hair. 

"You are gorgeous."

Alec slid up on the lounger, forcing Magnus to open his legs so that he could hang his head over the edge of the lounger.

He ran his hands over the back of Magnus' thighs, over his hips, until they reached their destination. He stroked Magnus cock a few times before he guided him into his mouth for a deep throat.

Magnus knew that when Alec took this position, he wanted Magnus to do nothing but fuck his mouth. The hands on his ass that pushed him deeper were only a confirmation of what he already knew.

Right now Alec wasn’t interested in a skillful technique, perfect pressure or the right pace, but simply physical pleasure.

Magnus leaned a little further over Alec. His hands brushed his sides, stroked his hips. He encircled Alec's cock before starting to thrust his dick into Alec's mouth.

In this position, it became increasingly difficult to focus on giving pleasure to his lover as Alec's hums deep in his throat sent vibrations through the tip of his cock, which Magnus felt right down to his balls.

They both loved giving each other blow jobs like that because it allowed them to give and take at the same time. They often lay on their sides, but the lounger was too narrow for that.

At the trembling of Magnus' knees, Alec noticed that he wouldn't last long. But Alec wanted more. He wanted to go all the way tonight. He fished for the lube and tapped the bottle against Magnus' upper arm. He ignored the condoms, they hadn't been using them for a while.

Magnus stopped his movements and slowly released Alec's cock from his mouth. With his tongue Magnus licked the thread of saliva from the slit, straightened up and took the lube that Alec handed him.

"You want me to prep you?"

With his head overstretched backwards and Magnus dick still up to his tonsils, Alec was unable to nod.

"Hmmmmhmmm," Alec replied without releasing Magnus cock. Magnus caressed Alec's cheeks as he swallowed.

"Do that again and I'll give you more to swallow." But Magnus slowly moved his hips to withdraw from Alec's mouth. He wiped the drool off Alec's lips before kissing him. 

Holding Alec's hand, Magnus went around the lounger and sat astride. 

Alec wiggled his butt until he slid down so that his head was back on the lounger. Magnus' grip on the back of Alec's knee helped him.

Alec placed his feet on the lounger behind Magnus' back, his butt resting on Magnus' thighs.

Magnus' fingertips gently touched the outside of Alec's thighs. At the knees he led his hands to the inside and spread his legs a little further. The inside of Alec's thighs were very sensitive. Magnus pressed these small spots with his thumbs. He would find them blindly at any time.

Magnus opened the bottle of lube, immediately smelling strawberries. He coated his fingers with lube and carefully distributed it to Alec's entrance. As Alec lay in his lap, he had free access, but Alec still spread his cheeks.

Magnus pushed his index finger through the tight ring. Alec was already so relaxed that he could soon use his middle finger to widen Alec even more.

Without having to search for it, Magnus found Alec's prostate, which he brushed every time he moved his fingers back and forth.

Alec's groans and whimpers were his incentive, Alec lifting his pelvis was his reward.

Alec didn't have to say anything, Magnus knew his body as well as his own. But he loved hearing Alec's husky voice. 

"Another."

Magnus followed Alec's instructions. When Alec prepared Magnus, he always did it very thoroughly, like everything Alec did. For Alec, Magnus' supplication was never a reason for an inconsiderate haste.

However, Magnus knew that Alec would prefer not to drag out the intrusion with three fingers indefinitely.

He enjoyed being slowly widened by Magnus cock rather than his fingers. He found it more pleasurable this way. 

"I need more." 

"I know." 

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec's channel. He took more lube for his cock and for Alec's rim.

"How do you want it, darling?" 

Alec made grabby hands so Magnus could help him sit up. Magnus' mouth watered at the sight of the tensing abs.

Alec took Magnus' hands and let himself be pulled up. He took his feet off the lounger and placed them on the ground. With both hands he supported himself on Magnus' shoulders as he slowly settled on Magnus' cock. 

Magnus let go of his own cock when he breached Alec's entrance. He put his hands on Alec's hips to keep him stable.

Alec took a few tries to find the right angle to hit his prostate. 

Alec searched Magnus' mouth, even if the kiss was a mess. He wanted to feel Magnus everywhere, he needed to. 

Alec threw back his head. It was a truly magical sight to see the lust, the desire, the pleasure on Alec's face, so close to Magnus' eyes.

Alec was close. 

Without difficulty, Alec lifted one leg after the other and wrapped them around Magnus' waist. Alec was extremely agile.

Magnus supported Alec's back, lifted his butt off the lounger, and laid Alec down. With one arm he prop himself up next to Alec's head, the other he put under Alec's ass.

He knew what Alec needed. He was close himself, but held back. Alec only needed a few powerful thrusts until his cock erupted and released his cum all over his stomach.

Magnus didn't stop thrusting into Alec until Alec's slit stopped spurting this wonderful liquid white gold.

Panting, Alec opened his eyes. Exhausted and spent, he released Magnus' hips from his grip and dropped his legs to the floor.

Magnus locked his gaze with Alec when he pulled out. He only tugged few times at his cock until he came tremendously.

Alec shuddered visibly. He watched every drop that left Magnus cock with his eyes.

The mixture of their two ejakulations on Alec's belly shimmered like mother of pearl in the moonlight.

"I don't find the right words to describe how beautiful you look right now, my love." Magnus used his finger to paint a heart into their sperm on Alec's stomach. 

Alec raised his head to watch what Magnus was doing. 

Magnus slid back a little further on the lounger. He ran his flat, broad tongue through their cum, over Alec's stomach, between his pecks.

Alec's lips and tongue were already waiting for him. Alec was hugging Magnus tightly. He loved the feeling of Magnus' weight on him after an orgasm, he needed this closeness. 

Their kisses were an afterglow of their passion, an exchange of tenderness, an expression of their mutual love and devotion.

Magnus slid off Alec and lay close to him on his side. Alec reached for one of the blankets that had fallen to the floor and covered them as best it could with one hand.

Magnus straightened the blanket and tucked it under his body. He put his head on Alec's shoulder, unconsciously playing with Alec's chest hair. He had bent his knee and placed it over Alec's legs. 

Neither thought about the mess, that was drying on their bodies. They still had the way back, at some point. The water of the lake would wash away the traces of their passion.

Enjoying this moment, savouring their lover's embrace, the emotional as well as the physical intimacy was much more important.

That was the moment in which Alec realized, the most beautiful things in life are not just things. They are people, and places, memories and pictures. They are feelings and moments and smiles and laughter. 

Magnus was the person in his life that made him laugh him a little louder, smile a little brighter. 

There was this saying that life only comes around once, so do what makes you happy and be with people who make you smile. 

It took a single mild night and a liberating howling at the moon to break Alec's dam, to germinate his willingness to experience more of it.

Alec often tells his grandchildren about these little moments, and when he looks back, he realizes that they were the big things. These moments, these memories, whether little or big, all have a name: Magnus.

Magnus, his husband for so many happy years, sitting next to him on the swing bench, holding his hand, a fond smile on his beautiful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even 2 years after the cancellation:  
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #Shadowhunters 💕  
> #MalecForever 💞
> 
> also #BlackLivesMatter ✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿

**Author's Note:**

> I know August 22, 2020 is not a full moon night. But I wanted the party to take place on a weekend in summer.  
> We also assume that sunset is already at 7 p.m., otherwise Alec would have drunk the shorts in a row too quickly.


End file.
